


Pocket-sized Miracles

by WhatWentWrongWithWalter



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Hugs, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jedediah Being a Drama Queen, M/M, Post-Night at the Museum, Queerplatonic Jedediah/Octavius, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trapped In Elevator, stuck in a car, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 21:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/WhatWentWrongWithWalter
Summary: “Okay, let’s just face it, kemosabe! We’re doomed!”“No, we’re not! Stop saying that! We’ll make it out alive and before dawn!”“Ya sure ‘bout that? Gotta miracle in ya pocket?”
Relationships: Jedediah & Octavius (Night at the Museum), Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Pocket-sized Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to tablet-guardians-shipper from Tumblr! They suggested 'stuck in an elevator' as a prompt!
> 
> Please read the tags before reading. If it isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave. Hope you guys enjoy this!
> 
> (Another Note: Let's assume that the toy car is a heavy thing, enough to be submerged in water, please. Thanks.)

One of the cavemen found the lavatory door unlocked, then hollered for his group to come forth. Soon, they were banging the clubs against the cubicles and walls. They broke the mirror, and twisted all the faucets open. Five spigots were vomiting water non-stop. The cavemen were amused at the ankle-deep mess. Unbeknownst to them, it was a perilous massive flash flood for miniatures Jedediah and Octavius, who happened to be driving towards the bathroom’s direction, unaware of all this chaos.

The water surged rapidly. Without warning, it pulled the toy car off-course. Rexy, who was chasing the vehicle, was slightly perplexed at the sudden change in direction, but tried to follow the car that was now carried backwards.

The powerful water shoved the car against a dead-end wall. Rexy tried to balance, but the moment the dinosaur slipped, it’s head tumbled exactly at the right buttons. A soft _ding!_ popped out of nowhere, and so did a metal door from the left side. The door slowly creaked, allowing some water to pool up just above the car’s roof, before completely shutting them inside.

“What the hell!” Jedediah hollered.

They were stuck in the car, which was stuck in the flood. And the miraculously functioning elevator had just sealed them in this misfortune.

“Now, now, there’s no reason to panic. I’m sure—”

“—That we’re goners! We’re gonna die alone in here!”

Jed slammed the horn multiple times. It was a futile attempt to get help, but desperation clung on his sweaty face. Octavius could almost count every drop. He leaned, trying to comfort him with an awkward shoulder pat. “Calm do—”

“How can ya stay all cool in a situation like this, Octi?!” He smashed both fists on the steering wheel, accidentally bumping the horn at odd intervals. “Oh god!” Jed exclaimed, hands now positioned over his red scarf. “Oh, Lord! I can’t breathe! I can’t! I’m…” Jed started to choke. Octavius, still breathing perfectly fine, knew that Jed was exaggerating. Unimpressed, he gave the cowboy a rather hard slap on the back.

“Hey! What gives!”

“Keep it together, my friend! We will not die in here. Not tonight! Nor any other night!”

Jed sniffed, finally composing himself. “Gosh, that was embarrassing, wasn’t I?”

“You have, as you barbarians say, lost your so-called marbles. Figuratively speaking.”

“Wait, we’re not bar—”

“I assure you, my dear friend, we are going to be fine.”

The two of them sat in silence for a while. A great big pause surrounded them. Nothing else stirred or made noise. Not in the vast flooded floor. They exchanged some quick glances, then looked outside the windows. Just clear water.

“What was that!”

“What?”

“Oh. Sorry, I thought the, um, the door…” he gestured with his hands, barely finishing the sentence. “Guess it’s just in my head.”

The Roman leaned towards the windshield to check. “No. No, nothing. Still as stiff as a spear.”

“Okay, okay,” the cowboy nodded and took some deep breaths. When all was calm and quiet again, Jed blurted a question, “Honestly speaking, Octi… Do ya think… we’ll ever get out before dawn?”

Rubbing his chin, Octavius stared at him thoughtfully. He opened his mouth, but no words. He pursed his lips. Frowned. Blinked. Then, ultimately, he shrugged and sighed. “Maybe?” A hopeful tone.

“Ya think?”

“I’d like to believe the gods wouldn’t allow us to perish in here.”

“Any, um, gods of… I don’t know, god of hopeless cases that we can, um, pray to?”

“Oh,” he looked up as if there were names etched on the car’s roof in this time of crisis. “Well, there’s…”

But he was abruptly cut with Jed’s hysterical cry, “Okay, let’s just face it, kemosabe! We’re doomed!”

“No, we’re not! Stop saying that! We’ll make it out alive and before dawn!”

“Ya sure ‘bout that? Gotta miracle in ya pocket?”

Octavius paused before understanding that Jed was making a joke. “No,” he said through gritted teeth. “But I do have a special thing called faith. And, perhaps, patience.”

“Are you telling me I don’t got no patience, partner?”

“I did not insinuate anything. You thought of that on your o—Ow!” Jed’s smacked him behind the head. He took off his galea and in return, gave a light punch on the cowboy’s shoulder, knocking off his hat in order. “Well, I suppose you’ve got any other ideas on how we can get out? Besides going out of the car?”

Jed immediately closed his mouth before he shared the idea of going out of the car. He hung his head in defeat, then slumped in his seat. Jed stretched out his legs, accidentally stepping on the pedal that caused the car to lurch forward. Jed hit his nose on the steering wheel. 

“Oh, god! No wonder seat-belts are a thing!” Jed exclaimed, holding his nose.

“Yes, yes, I see the sense now,” the Roman agreed, trying to rub the hurt away from his nose. “Wait,” then he quickly held Jed’s wrist, as an epiphany started to crawl in his head. “Wait…”

“Wait, what?”

“Do that again. Drive. Go forward.”

Jed threw him a puzzled look before putting a hand on the gear. “Ya sure about this, Oct? Really, really sure?”

“Yes. And this time, hit the door.”

“What?!”

“Just trust me! And let’s wear seat-belts this time.”

Once their seat-belts clicked, Jed stepped on the gas again. It was difficult, with the heavy water tugging at the wheels. Although slower, they reached the door with a bang. The bumper thumped against the metal, creating a loud _CLANG!_ that resonated in the elevator.

“You think they heard that?”

“I don’t know but I guess we gotta try again, huh?”

Jed maneuvered a little before driving as fast as he could right against the door. _CLANG!_ Octavius cheered for another one. _CLANG!_ And another. _CLANG!_

“Go, Jedediah! Go!” he was invigorated, despite the slight dizziness it caused. Jed started to feel a bit nauseous, too. So he made sure to pull a long way back before zooming straight up at the door. But there was no_ CLANG!_ Instead, a soft _ding!_ The doors opened. One aghast Larry stood in front of the elevator, not expecting the mini flood, nor the toy car rushing towards his legs.

“Ouch!” Larry held his left leg in agony. “You guys— ow! Ow!— You have to get back! Now! Hurry!”

Jed tipped his hand and shouted, “Thank you, Gigantor! You’re our hero!” from the rolled down window. Octavius waved a thanks from the other side. Then Jed swerved down the corridors that led to the Hall of Miniatures. Almost every exhibit was in their proper places now. When they both got off the car, they ran up to their respective dioramas.

But, mid-way, Octavius halted and turned around. “Jedediah!” he beckoned, jogging towards the cowboy. “Thank you, my friend!”

When Jed was about to look back, Octavius was merely inches apart with arms as wide as his smile. He embraced Jed, who was speechless in shock, so he immediately lost balance. They both fell down on the cold tiles, but the hug was as warm as summer.

Or as warm as the first light of dawn that robbed them off the night’s magic.

Later, just before the museum doors opened to visitors, Larry would find the two miniatures, stuck together in an embrace. Larry would pick them up and put them in his jacket’s pocket. He would leave his uniform in his room, hoping that the two could have a nice time together until he comes back to work in the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Jed and Oct as romantic lovers. The thought of them as platonic partners also sounded just as wonderful! So I had to. I can't believe I wrote and edited this in one sitting, lol.
> 
> Kudos, comments, and criticisms are welcome. Thank you! Salamat!
> 
> If anybody gets the "miracle in your pocket" reference (from a classical English book), I give you One Hug! OwO


End file.
